Blue Sky Alright
Blue Sky Alright (青空Alright?) is Cure Gelato's first character song that debuted in episode three. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Yes shippai nante osorezu Try again Ki ni shite cha hajiman'nai yo Hito no me kara nigeru dake tte tsuman'nai No genkai nante shiranai Anything Jōshiki ni torawarenaide I'm here I'm here koko kara You say tada omou mama ni Sōda sakebi wo agetara You say doko ni itemo sō jibun rashiku nareru Tokihanate Oh Yeah atsuku nareru Alright Todoku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh Jiyū ni habatakou yo Ashita ni tobikomou yo |-|Kanji= Yes 失敗なんて恐れず Try again 気にしてちゃ始まんないよ 人の目から逃げるだけって つまんない No 限界なんて知らない Anything 常識にとらわれないで I’m here I’m here ここから You say ただ思うままに そうだ 叫びをあげたら You say どこにいてもそう 自分らしくなれる 解き放て Oh Yeah あつくなれる Alright(オーライ) 届くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 自由に羽ばたこうよ 明日(あした)に飛び込もうよ |-| English= Yes! Don't fear failure, instead just Try again If you keep on worrying it won't begin As hiding from everyone here would just make you look lame No! Forget about the limits or Anything Don't get caught up in some stupid common sense I'm here I'm here for you now on You say you won't be satisfied until It's fine to shout at the loudest volume You say that wherever you are, you can now finally be who you are Just let yourself go Oh Yeah light it up till it's Alright We can reach for it now Wo-oh Wo-oh Let's all fly to our blue sky freedom And leap towards our new tomorrow Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Takaburu kodō jōnetsu no iro Dareka no mane ja tsukamenai mono Day by day egaite Starting Itsuka moraeta daijina kakera Amai jerāto mitai ni tokete Stand by me hashire Going My way tojita me no mama ja Sōda tsumazuichau desho My way mune wo hatte sā mae wo muite yukō Tsukisusume Oh Yeah ima wo utaou Alright Hibiku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh mirai e Chikara komete Oh Yeah kakenuketara Alright Aozora e to Wo-oh Wo-oh jiyū ni habatakou yo Yes shippai nante osorezu Try again Ki ni shite cha hajiman'nai yo Hito no me kara nigeru dake tte tsuman'nai No genkai nante shiranai Anything Jōshiki ni torawarenaide I'm here I'm here koko kara You say tada omou mama ni Sōda sakebi wo agetara You say doko ni itemo sō jibun rashiku nareru Tokihanate Oh Yeah atsuku nareru Alright Todoku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh kibō no Mukau saki de Oh Yeah tōku tōku Alright Kumo wo koete Wo-oh Wo-oh ashita ni tobikomou yo Taiyō wo kakusu yō ni kumorizora hirogatte Namida no ame ga afurete mo Kokoro ni tsunaida shiawase ga kitto tachiagareru yūki ni naru Wo-oh Mō ichido tsukisusume Oh Yeah ima wo utaou Alright Hibiku yō ni Wo-oh Wo-oh mirai e Chikara komete Oh Yeah kakenuketara Alright Aozora e to Wo-oh Wo-oh jiyū ni habatakou yo Ashita ni tobikomou yo |-|Japanese= 高ぶる鼓動 情熱の色 誰かの真似じゃ掴めないモノ Day by day 描いて Starting いつか貰えた 大事なカケラ 甘いジェラートみたいに溶けて Stand by me 走れ Going My way 閉じた目のままじゃ そうだ 躓いちゃうでしょ My way 胸を張ってさあ 前を向いて行こう 突き進め Oh Yeah 今を歌おう Alright(オーライ) 響くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 未来へ チカラ込めて Oh Yeah 駆け抜けたら Alright(オーライ) 青空へと Wo-oh Wo-oh 自由に羽ばたこうよ Yes 失敗なんて恐れず Try again 気にしてちゃ始まんないよ 人の目から逃げるだけって つまんない No 限界なんて知らない Anything 常識にとらわれないで I’m here I’m here ここから You say ただ思うままに そうだ 叫びをあげたら You say どこにいてもそう 自分らしくなれる 解き放て Oh Yeah あつくなれる Alright(オーライ) 届くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 希望の 向かう先で Oh Yeah 遠く遠く Alright(オーライ) 雲をこえて Wo-oh Wo-oh 明日(あした)に飛び込もうよ 太陽を隠すように 曇り空ひろがって 涙の雨が溢れても 心に繋いだ幸せがきっと 立ち上がれる 勇気になる Wo-oh もう一度 突き進め Oh Yeah 今を歌おう Alright(オーライ) 響くように Wo-oh Wo-oh 未来へ チカラ込めて Oh Yeah 駆け抜けたら Alright(オーライ) 青空へと Wo-oh Wo-oh 自由に羽ばたこうよ 明日(あした)に飛び込もうよ |-|English= My excited heartbeat is the color of hot passion It is something no one else can imitate so I am Day by day drawing and Starting On that day when I was given that precious candy It melted just like that tasty gelato you gave me Stand by me, run as we're Going My way we're going there with our eyes closed That's right even if we were to stumble My way just feel my heartbeat as we're going to go straight ahead Just get through it girl Oh Yeah sing it out loud till it's Alright Resonate loudly Wo-oh Wo-ah to the future Combining our power Oh Yeah if we were to run through Alright Straight to the blue sky Wo-oh Wo-oh let's all fly to our blue sky freedom Yes! Don't fear failure, instead just Try again If you keep on worrying it won't begin As hiding from everyone here would just make you look lame No! Forget about the limits or Anything Don't get caught up in some stupid common sense I'm here I'm here for you now on You say you won't be satisfied until It's fine to shout at the loudest volume You say that wherever you are, you can now finally be who you are Just let yourself go Oh Yeah light it up till it's Alright We can reach for it now Wo-oh Wo-oh with our own hope The other end is so Oh Yeah really faraway Alright Beyond the clouds we Wo-oh Wo-oh should leap towards our new tomorrow The grey clouds in the sky spread out to hide away the bright sunlight Even if the rain's tears flood everything Our happiness will surely be linked by our courageous hearts making us stand up and shine brightly Wo-oh Just one more time and just get through it girl Oh Yeah sing it out loud till it's Alright Resonate loudly Wo-oh Wo-ah to the future Combining our power Oh Yeah if we were to run through Alright Straight to the blue sky Wo-oh Wo-oh let's all fly to our blue sky freedom Let's leap towards our new tomorrow Category:Songs